What fate had planned
by listentothesoundsofthenight
Summary: Nun, das Schicksal wollte sie nicht wirklich trennen, nur noch ein wenig weiter quälen. Lest, was nach Folge 26 mit dem Trio geschieht und was sie dieses Mal erleben werden. Ich habe es mit M bewertet, nun um sicher zu sein und wer weiß, was noch passiet
1. Vorwort

**What fate had planned by listentothesoundsofthenight**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters pertaining to the Anime/Manga series. They are the rightful property of their creator. I wrote this story just to enjoy myself. It has not been posted or created in attempt to receive any type of profit. All additional characters are my own._

_**A/N 1:** Hello to everybody who finds the way here. I hope you can enjoy this story as much as I do. _

_The story is post-anime and I rated it M because I wanted to be sure for later chapters._

_A very special thanks goes to lizzybee who has inspired me so much with one of her beautiful stories and to Rain Rhinholtz who has also written such a breathtaking story. I'm so glad we became friends and you are so great. I appreciate the time, the support and kind words you both give me. This story is for you and I promise, I will translate it into English someday. I'm working hard for those aim as you know._

_And I want to thank DeathIsOnlyTheBeginning. The answer you gave me months ago let me have a different point of view. I have put a lot of thoughts in your words and I will keep it in my mind while writing my story._

_Enough now, _listentothesoundsofthenight_ says bye, at least in English._

_**A/N 2:**_ _Hallo! Ich werde diese Geschichte auf jeden Fall schreiben und ich habe bereits 9 Kapitel in Rohfassung fertig. Ich werde ein Kapitel nach dem anderen überarbeiten und updaten, falls Interesse bestehen sollte. Also, lasst es mich bitte wissen, auch wenn ihr an irgendeiner Stelle Kritik anbringen möchtet, nur dann kann ich mich verbessern. Natürlich bin ich auch für Ideen und Anregungen offen. Vielen Dank und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_'Gedanken'_

„gesprochene Worte"

**Vorwort**

Ein paar hundert Meter von einer Hütte entfernt, befand sich eine Kreuzung.

Drei Gestalten bewegten sich in entgegengesetzten Richtungen von ihr weg.

Ein Mädchen, oder vielleicht besser eine junge Frau, in einem rosa Kimono und zwei Männer, der eine ein stolzer Samurai und der andere ein Raufbold, aber nicht minder unbeugsam.

Von weiten betrachtet, konnte man meinen, sie hätten nichts miteinander zu tun gehabt. Aber das Schicksal hatte anderes entschieden und es sollte noch nicht vorbei sein.


	2. Tag der Trennung

_A/N: Hallo! Ich habe ein paar Veränderungen vorgenommen. Ich hatte das erste Kapitel in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion hochgeladen, weil ich damals ziemlich aufgebracht über eine andere Geschichte war :-) und nach nochmaligem Lesen war ich recht unzufrieden. Aber genug der Worte und auf geht's._

**Kapitel 1: Tag der Trennung**

_'Ich habe es wirklich geschafft. Ich habe mich verabschiedet und bin mit einem Lächeln von den beiden weg gegangen.' _

Das Mädchen ließ die angespannten Schultern sinken und atmete ein Mal tief durch. Sie hatte sich bestimmt und selbstbewusst gegeben und war mutig mit erhobenen Kopf davon geschlendert, obwohl sie sich lieber umgedreht und zurück gerannt wäre.

_'Warum sollte ich auch zurückgehen? Unsere gemeinsame Reise ist vorbei und es gibt keinen Grund mehr für uns drei, einen gemeinsamen Weg fortzusetzen. Sie haben ihr Versprechen mir gegenüber eingehalten und außerdem haben ich ihnen gerade gestanden, dass ich am Anfang nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen bin.'_

Ein leises Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Allerdings hatte Mugen nie angedeutet, dass er an einer gemeinsamen Zukunft überhaupt nur interessiert wäre. Jin ja, aber das hätte sie ihm niemals antun können. Sein Herz gehört schon einer anderen.'

Jin, ihr geliebter Jin. Er war zu dem engsten Vertrauten geworden, den sie je hatte, fast wie ein großer Bruder. Wer würde jetzt mit ihr reden, wenn sie wieder Rat oder Trost brauchte? Und dabei hätte sie das jetzt gerade so nötig, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie weiter machen sollte.

Die Welt um sie herum verschwamm und das Gesicht des einen Mannes, der sie in diese tiefe Verzweiflung stürzte, erschien vor ihren Augen. Warum hatte er sie nicht gebeten zu bleiben?

_'Stopp! Was denke ich denn da, er würde niemals wollen, das irgendjemanden zu ihm gehören! Und schon gar nicht ich!'_

Sie zwang ihren Blick wieder auf den Weg vor ihr, um ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu verscheuchen, auch wenn das nicht wirklich etwas brachte, wie sie schon von ungezählten Versuchen wusste.

_'Jetzt bin ich wieder auf mich allein gestellt und habe nicht mal mehr ein Ziel, dass ich erreichen will.'_

Sie versuchte, den Kopf nicht zu sehr hängen zu lassen und nach vorn zu sehen, aber alles was sie vor sich sah, war er.

'Wann ist das nur passiert?'

Sie fragte sich das zum millionsten Mal mit einem Schaudern, das ihr Herz schwer werden ließ. Tränen stiegen in ihr auf und sie konnte sie einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie blieb stehen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, ihr Kopf gesenkt. Sie hörte ein leichtes, sanftes Quieken und blickte auf Momo, ihren treuen kleinen Weggefährten. Er steckte seine Kopf aus ihrem Kimono und sah sie mit geneigten Kopf an. Sie streichelte dem Flughörnchen sanft über den Kopf.

„Momo, wenigsten du bist immer noch bei mir." flüsterte sie ihm zu und lächelte traurig.

_'OK, Mädchen, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen und denke nach! Der Typ mag mich nicht mal, beleidigt mich die ganze Zeit, wir haben fast die ganze Zeit nur gestritten und ich heule mir hier die Seele für den aus dem Leib? Pahh!'_

Ihre Augen glitzerten aufgebracht. Sie verzog ärgerlich ihr Gesicht und hielt die verbliebenen Tränen zurück.

_'Was nun? Ich brauche einen Unterkunft und Arbeit, damit ich mir was zu essen kaufen kann und dann werde ich ihn vergessen!'_

Und da waren ihre neue Ziele, erst mal um diese beiden ersten Dinge kümmern, der Rest würde sich hoffentlich später von selbst erledigen. Sie wischte sich entschlossen mit den Ärmeln die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, hob ihren Kopf und marschierte entschlossen weiter.

Sie warf keinen Blick zurück.

* * *

Mugen spazierte mit den Händen in den Taschen und lässig entspannten Schritten von dieser verdammten Kreuzung weg. Endlich konnte er wieder tun und lassen, was er wollte. Niemand, der ihn anschrie oder herumkommandierte, nicht, dass er das jemals akzeptieren hätte noch würde. Bis auf dieses eine Mal, als ihn der Samurai weggeschickt hatte, um sich um SIE zu kümmern.

_'Paahh! Aber warum in aller Welt sollte ausgerechnet ich gehen? Sicher, ich habe irgendwie auf der Reise diesen öden Job übernommen, diese Göre aus jedem Schlamassel wieder rauszuhauen, in den sie sich selbst mit solcher Treffsicherheit brachte. Aber warum wollte der Typ nicht selbst gehen? Waren die beiden nicht zusammen?'_

In den letzten fünf Wochen, in denen Fuu die beiden gepflegt hatte, war nichts zwischen den beiden passiert, wie auch, die drei hatten ja praktisch die ganze Zeit aufeinander gehangen.

_'Wahrscheinlich haben die nur gewartet, bis ich aus dem Weg bin! Gut, dass ich mir das nicht mit ansehen muss, sonst..., verflucht nochmal!'_

Was war plötzlich mit ihm los, ein stechender Schmerz durchbohrt ihn, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er focht den Drang nieder sofort sein Schwert zu ziehen und „seinen Freund", wie konnte er nur auf dieses Geschwaffel reinfallen, zu dem längst fälligen Duell herauszufordern. Auf der anderen Seite, er entspannte sich gezwungen, konnte ihm das alles herzlichst egal sein. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

_'Wohin jetzt?'_

Zunächst brauchte er Geld. Damit konnte er sich dann das holen, auf was er schon so lange verzichten musste, guten Fusel und Weiber. Er wollte diese kleine Schlampe vergessen und sein Leben wie gehabt fortsetzen.

_'Wer war die nochmal? Keine Ahnung, mir völlig egal.',_

Er grinste finster und selbszufriden vor sich hin.

_'Aber,...'_

Was war das nun? Woher kam das denn jetzt? Plötzlich spürte er wieder diesen seltsam stechenden Schmerz und fühlte sich mit einem Mal unendlich einsam, verlassen und verraten. Vor dieser verrückten Reise mit den beiden war er immer alleine gewesen und da hatte es ihm nie etwas ausgemacht, warum jetzt?

_'Was soll der Scheiß?'_

Er konnte nicht herausfinden, was es war. Irgendetwas fehlte. Ohne das er was dagegen tun konnte, drehte er sich um, um noch einen letzten Blick auf dieses Mädchen zu werfen. Die eine, die er nie wieder sehen würde.

_'Huh? Fuu und Jin sind nicht zusammen unterwegs?'_

Jeder von beiden lief in eine andere Richtung. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und er hob gespannt eine Augenbraue. Doch dann ging sie weiter, ohne sich nochmal umzublicken. Enttäuschung brannte in ihm.

_'Sicherlich haben die einen Treffpunkt ausgemacht, damit ich das nicht mitbekomme. Jin würde sie doch nicht ungeschützt lassen! Oder?'_

Sein Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Sprung und rasende Wut stieg in ihm auf.

_'Oi, eigentlich habe ich immer meinen Kopf für DIE hingehalten und ich bekomme nichts!'_

Er schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf, gerade so, als ob er damit all diese Gedanken und seltsamen Gefühle abschütteln konnte.

_'Die können mich mal kreuzweise. Kann mir doch scheißegal sein, die hatte gerade nicht mal eine Träne vergossen! Alles war doch eh nur geheuchelt gewesen, um ihn bei der Stange zu halten. Endlich bin ich diese verrückte, nervtötende, laute und flach wie ein Brett Göre los und auf DEN kann ich erst recht verzichten! Scheiße verdammte, von wegen Freunde!'_

Was er gerade am dringendsten brauchte, waren Sake, was zu futtern und ein guter Fick. Das war's, sein Magen und seine Leisten stimmten zu, also war es ausgemachte Sache.

* * *

Jin bewegte sich mit eleganten und kontrolliert schnellen Schritten voran. Augen gerade aus, stoischer Gesichtsausdruck.

_'Was nun?'_

Dieser Gedanke drehte sich in seinem Kopf. Er hatte ein Ziel, doch dafür musste Zeit vergehen, viel Zeit. Es blieben noch über 2 Jahre, die er warten musste. Er war wieder alleine, endlich. Er war sehr erleichtert darüber, auch wenn er das erste Mal in seinem Leben Freunde gefunden hatte.

Fuu, die süße kleine Sonnenblume, die für ihn so was wie eine kleine Schwester geworden war, lag ihm besonders am Herzen.

_'Fuu, wie es dir jetzt wohl geht?'_

Nachdem er dem Piraten gesagt hatte, er solle sich um sie kümmern, machte er sich weniger Sorgen. So wie der immer sie aufgepasst hatte und ihr überall hin gefolgt war, würde ihr nichts passieren. Das einzige, was ihn wirklich zu schaffen machte, war, ob es die beiden ohne ihn miteinander schaffen würden?

_'Hoffentlich kann dieser Dummkopf sich ein Mal zusammenreißen und für sich selbst einsehen, dass da mehr war, als er sich momentan bewusst war oder eingestehen wollte. Und würde Fuu irgendwie den Mut aufbringen, ihre Gefühlen dem Mann, den so so verzweifelt liebte, preis zugeben?'_

Die beiden hatten sich für ihn äußerst offensichtlich während ihrer langen Reise ineinander verliebt. Das Mädchen war zwar fähig, sich ihren Gefühlen zu stellen, aber noch zu unerfahren. Mugen dagegen konnte sich keine Gefühle zulassen und ob er sich je überwinden konnte, ohne dabei die Arme völlig einzuschüchtern oder total zu verärgern, war mehr als nur fraglich. Er beschloss sich nicht weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Es hatte mit ihm nichts zu tun und das war auch besser so. Er wünschte es den beiden zumindest.

_'Aber jetzt zu mir zurück! Erstmal brauche ich Geld und etwas zu essen, alles andere wird sich schon irgendwie ergeben.'_

Mit diesem Plan ging der stolze Samurai davon, ohne noch einen letzten Blick auf seine Freunde zu werfen.

* * *

Fuu war zurück in der Stadt, in der sie sich das erste Mal von den beiden getrennt hatte. Sie wurde Zeuge, wie gerade ein Mädchen zur Tür eines Teehauses raus geflogen kam und wild vor sich hin blickte.

Eine schallende männliche Stimme war zu hören.** „DU UNNÜTZES, UNGESCHICKTES, FAULES GÖR, LASS DICH HIER NIE WIEDER BLICKEN!" **Das Mädchen verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, stand auf und verschwand schnell die Straße hinunter, weg von dem Teehaus. Fuu beobachtete die Szene und Hoffnung stieg in ihr auf.

'Vielleicht brauchen die Besitzer eine neue Kellnerin?'

Sie ging über die Straße und betrat das Gebäude. Innen war es ein wenig düster, nur 2 Gäste saßen an den 6 Tischen.

„Guten Tag. Einen Moment bitte, ich muss noch eben heißes Wasser aufsetzen." hörte sie die Stimme von gerade aus Richtung der Küche, dieses Mal warm und freundlich. Schließlich kam ein Mann im mittleren Alter hinter dem Vorhang zum Vorschein und lief auf sie zu. Seine Haaren begannen an den Schläfen grau zu werden, er war nur ein wenig größer als sie selbst und wirkt ruhig, besonnen und warmherzig auf sie.

„Nimm doch bitte Platz. Was kann ich dir bringen?"

„Uhmm, ähm,..., ich habe leider kein Geld, aber ich habe mitbekommen, das sie vermutlich keine Kellnerin mehr haben und wollte fragen, ob ich den Job übernehmen kann, bitte?", sagte sie mit leicht geneigtem Kopf und einem ihrer süßen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Der Mann musterte sie nun skeptisch von oben bis unten. „Schon mal als solche gearbeitet? Du siehst noch so jung aus."

„Ja, ich habe schon in einigen Teehäusern gearbeitet."

„Gut, dann kannst du anfangen. Hast du Hunger?"

Fuus Augen fingen an zu glänzen und sie nickte begierig. Ein sanftes, wissendes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen und er führte sie in die Küche, zeigte auf die Töpfe, aus denen sich selbst bedienen sollte.

„Du bist neu hier. Hast du schon was, wo du schlafen kannst?"

„Uhn, nein, leider nicht."

„Meine Schwester wohnt gleich am Ende der Straße und sie hat noch ein kleines Zimmer frei, wenn du ihr bei der Hausarbeit hilfst, lässt sie dich bestimmt bei ihr wohnen. Mein Name ist Shunsaku und du bist?"

„Mein Name ist Fuu. Dōmo Arigatō für alles, Shunsaku-san." Er nickte ihr aufmuntern zu und verschwand durch die Tür, um sich um seine Gäste zu kümmern.

Sie arbeitete den restlichen Tag. Abends gab er ihr eine Nachricht für seine Schwester mit, wies ihr den Weg und verabschiedete sie.

Sie hatte den ganzen Tag nicht mehr an Mugen denken müssen und nahm dies als ein gutes Zeichen. Momo war während ihrer Arbeit nach draußen verschwunden und war in dem Moment wieder aufgetaucht, als sie sich von Shunsaku verabschiedet hatte. Er saß nun auf ihrer Schulter und strich mit seinem Kopf gegen ihre Wange, so als ob er sie trösten wollte.

* * *

Mugen verfolgte zielstrebig seinen erklärtes Ziel und das nächstgelegene Bordell war seines. Zunächst brauchte er aber noch Geld, da lief es ihm praktisch in Form einer Bande von Dieben über den Weg.

„Stopp, gib uns alles, was du besitzt!", hörte er sie rufen, gefolgt von fiesem Gelächter. Er war von 5 dreckig grinsenden Männern umgeben.

_'Was denken die sich eigentlich, sehen die nicht, dass die überhaupt keine Chance gegen mich haben? Egal, ein kleines Workout hat noch nie geschadet, dann Essen, Sake und zum Abschluss des Tages eine Hure!'_

Er drehte sich lässig grinsend um.

„Wer soll denn der erste sein?"

Die Fünf sahen sich verdutzt an.

„Keiner? Na dann entscheide ich, ist mir sowie so lieber."

Er setze seinen rechten Fuß parallel zu den Ahnungslosen, neigte seine Oberkörper blitzschnell nach vorne und platzierte seinen mit Stahl besetzten Geta gekleideten linken Fuß mitten im Gesicht des mittleren Mannes. Sein Kopf flog nach hinten und ein knacken war zu hören. Er sank zu Boden. Mugen, nun wieder auf beiden Beinen stehend, lachte wild und lenkte seine rechte Hand auf den Griff seines Schwertes, das er auf dem Rücken trug.

„Wer soll der nächste sein?"

Die Männer blickten sich an und stürmten gleichzeitig auf ihn los. Mit schnellen und zielsicheren Hieben seines Schwertes durchstieß er dem ersten den Bauch, den nächsten schnitt er in einem weiten Bogen den Hals auf und der nächste wurde quer über den Oberkörper getroffen. Der erfahrene Kämpfer sah zu, wie sie dumpf auf den Boden schlugen. Er sah den verbliebenen Mann an. Dieser war so verschreckt, dass er ein Bündel aus seiner Tasche zog, fallen ließ und sich auf und davon machte. Mugen beugte sich nach diesem und begann die anderen zu durchsuchen. Er fand einige Münzen Kleingeld sowie 3 Ryo. Einer der Gauner trug ein kleines Holzkästchen mit Schnitzereien bei sich. Der Deckel wurde von einer Sonnenblume geziert. Er strich mit dem Daumen darüber und steckte es ohne einen weiteren Gedanken ein.

_'OK, Geldproblem gelöst. Für heute sollte das mehr als genug sein.'_

Er verzog sein Gesicht. Während das Kampfes hatte seine linke Seite wieder angefangen zu schmerzen.

_'Scheiße, immer noch nicht ganz verheilt.'_

Es war die Stelle, wo ihn die Kugel vor 5 Wochen durchbohrt hatte. Er legte seine Hand drauf und massierte sie vorsichtig. Sie hatte sich ziemliche Sorgen um diese Wunde gemacht, aber wie alle von ihr behandelten Schnitte und Verletzungen war auch diese schnell und sauber geheilt.

'_Das kann sie wirklich verdammt gut_', musste er sich eingestehen, '_jetzt muss ich das wieder selber machen._'

Bei diesen Gedanken schoss ihr Bild in seinen Kopf.

_'Warum muss ich schon wieder an DIE denken, ich wollte doch von DER weg. Damit die beiden endlich alleine sein können, ohne mich!'_

Er hatte gesehen, wie sie sich an Fischgesicht geworfen hatte unten am Flussufer an diesem letzten Abend. Und wieder durchfuhr ihn in dieser reißende Schmerz, Wut und Rage stiegen in ihm auf, und etwas anderes.

Jetzt hatte er einfach nur noch Lust, irgendetwas oder noch besser irgendjemanden nieder zu mähen, diese Kerle hier waren keine Herausforderung für ihn gewesen.

_'Wie kann DIE mir das antun? Sie hatte mich einfach so verlassen. Bedeute ich ihr denn gar nichts? Ich bin wohl nur der Idiot gewesen und DIE lacht jetzt über mich. Verfluchte Schlampe! Ich brauche verdammt viel Sake, und das sofort!'_

Damit richtete er sich wieder auf und verfolgte sein Ziel, das nächste Bordell möglichst schnell zu erreichen.

* * *

„**YUMI-CHAN**"

Der Ruf einer Frau riss Jin aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um und sah ein kleines Mädchen mit rotem Haar und großen braunen Augen an sich vorbei rennen. Die Kleine jauchzte vor Freude. Er sprang dem Kind in einem spontanen Impuls in den Weg, fing sie mit einem Armen auf und hob sie an.

Entsetzt fing sie an zu schreien „**AAAAHHHHHH**", aber als sie den Mann ansah, spürte sie mit kindlicher Sicherheit, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausging und beruhigte sich wieder. Sie beäugte ihn neugierig.

„Arigatō, Samurai-san!" keuchte die ältere Frau außer Atem und lächelte ihn dankbar an. Jin setzte das Mädchen wieder auf den Boden.

„Yumi-chan, wieso tust du das denn immer!" Mit einem strengen Blick sah sie das Mädchen an.

„Weil es so viel Spaß macht." jauchzte das Mädchen und wollte wieder davonlaufen, ohne damit zu rechnen, abermals eingefangen zu werden. Jin griff mit einem Arm um ihre Taille und hob sie erneut aus.

„Gomen, guter Herr! Yumi-chan ist kaum zu bändigen, ich habe meine liebe Mühe mit ihr. Ihre Eltern sind letztes Jahr gestorben und so habe ich mich ihrer und ihres Bruders angenommen. Ich fürchte nur, dass ich auf meine alten Tage diesen beiden nicht mehr gewachsen bin." Sie seufzte und gab ein kleines Lachen von sich und griff nach Yumi, die immer noch auf Jins Arm hing.

„Yumi-chan, du sollst doch nicht immer weg laufen. Jetzt liegen unsere ganzen Einkäufe auf dem Weg!" schimpfte sie mit dem Kind, dass jetzt ein wenig beschämt aussah.

„Gomen, obā-san" murmelte die Kleine und wollte los gelassen werden.

Jin war sich unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. Einerseits ging ihn das alles nichts an, andererseits hatte er der Frau auch angesehen, wie schwer ihr das Laufen fiel. Er gab sich einen Ruck, eigentlich war es eher Fuus imaginär erhobener Zeigefinger, und er ging die paar Schritte zu den in Hast weggeworfenen Taschen.

„Arigatō, Samurai-san".

„Mein Name ist Jin."

Er sammelte die herausgefallenen Einkäufe zusammen und kam mit den Taschen zurück.

„Ich heiße Megumi. Es ist auch nicht mehr weit. Ich hoffe nur, Koichi-kun, Yumi-chans Bruder, ist zu Hause geblieben und nicht wieder irgendwohin verschwunden. Ich kann nicht beide mit zum Markt nehmen, dann würde ich keinen einzige Erledigung schaffen."

Sie lächelte müde und ging langsam weiter.

Jin und Yumi folgten ihr, wobei das Mädchen dem großen schlanken Mann mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und den beiden Schwertern immer wieder neugierige Blicke zuwarf.

* * *

Nach einer Stunde hatte Mugen endlich sein Ziel ausgemacht und steuerte auf das Rotlichtviertel vor ihm zu. Mit einem selbst zufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen, lenkte er seine Schritte zu dem zweiten Haus auf der rechten Seite, wo er abrupt auf der Straße stehen blieb. Völlig unerwartet für die Frau hinter ihm, die in seinen Rücken knallte und beide auf den Boden schickte.

Verdutzt fand sich Mugen auf dem Boden wieder.

„Verdammter Mist, was soll das, du Miststück? Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen, Schlampe!"

Er warf die Frau zur Seite und stand auf. Als er sich um wandte, viel sein Blick auf diese und in einer für ihn völlig untypischen Weise reichte er ihr seine Hand und zog sie rüde wieder hoch. Was war nur mit ihm los heute? Grollend und finstere, tödliche Blicke werfend, drehte er sich um und stampfte in die Richtung zurück, aus der er gerade erst gekommen war.

_'Bin ich nicht gerade an einem dieser Imbissstände vorbeigekommen?'_

Er hatte verfluchten Hunger und wollte sich dann nur noch besaufen, die Lust auf eine Hure war ihm vergangen.

* * *

Jin erreichte mit Megumi und Yumi eine kleines Haus am Stadtrand. Es war ein wenig höher gelegen, so dass man einen umwerfenden Blick über die Stadt und das Meer hatte. Jin spürte einen Stich in der Brust, als er den Blick weiter schweifen ließ und die Insel sah. Er griff sich unbewusst an seine Wunde, wo ihn das Schwert durchbohrt hatte. Sie war noch nicht ganz verheilt und machte ihm ab und zu noch zu schaffen.

„Bitte, Jin-san, bleibt doch noch zum Abendessen. Wir haben genug da und ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken für die Hilfe mit Yumi-chan."

„Arigatō und bitte nennen Sie mich nur Jin." Er betrat das Haus.

Drinnen stellte sich ihm ein Junge mit dunklen, braunen Augen und strengen Blick in den Weg, er war vielleicht 11 oder 12. Er hatte seine so genannte Großmutter nicht bemerkt und dachte Jin sei ein Eindringling. Nicht das sich Koichi Chancen gegen den Mann ausrechnete, aber er war der Mann im Haus und musste es verteidigen.

„Stopp, Fremder. Du darfst hier nicht einfach rein spazieren!"

Der Junge sprach mit einer erstaunlichen Entschiedenheit und warf Jin einen herausforderten Blick zu. Jin sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Sumimasen, deine obā bat mich die Einkäufe in der Küche abzustellen. Mein Name ist Jin. Ich vermute, du bist Koichi?"

Jin sah, wie die Kinnlade des Jungen nach unter klappte und dieser ihn völlig verdattert anstarrte.

„Jin war so gut und hat mir beim Tragen der Einkäufe geholfen, er bleibt heute Abend bei uns."

Megumi trat hinter Jins Rücken hervor. Der Junge warf ihn noch einen finsteren Blick zu, drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Hinterausgang in den Garten.

Nach dem Essen machten sich die beiden Kinder mit vielen Protesten und Jammern fürs Bett fertig. Das Haus war großzügig gestaltet und hatte insgesamt 4 Räume. Die Kinder schliefen zusammen in einem. Die Futons waren schon ausgebreitet. Megumi sang den beiden ein kleines Lied vor und löschte dann die Laterne. Anschließend kam sie wieder auf die Veranda ihres Hauses.

„Mein Mann hat das Haus gebaut, als wir noch jung waren. Er fand den Ausblick schön und die heiße Quelle im Garten äußerst praktisch. Er ist vor Jahren gestorben. Wir haben zwei Söhne, die noch immer hier in der Nähe leben und den Gasthof betreiben. Sie unterstützen mich und die beiden Kinder mit Geld, haben aber leider keine Zeit."

Jin sah die alte Frau an, die leicht vor sich hin lächelte und ihren Erinnerungen nach hing. Er ließ seinen Blick wieder zurück schweifen aufs Meer und die Insel, die sein Schicksal war.

„Jin, ich weiß, wir kennen uns nicht, aber kannst du nicht ein paar Tage hier bleiben? Ich brauche ein wenig Hilfe bei Reparaturen am Haus und du siehst nicht so aus, als hättest du irgendein Ziel. Ich weiß, du bist ein Samurai, aber bitte. Als Bezahlung kannst du hier schlafen und mit uns essen."

„Gut, ich bleibe."

Jin wusste nicht, warum er dieses Angebot annahm, eigentlich wollte er doch eine Zeit für sich alleine sein. Der bloße Gedanke daran ließ ihn jetzt Schaudern und so fühlte es sich besser an.

_'Was soll's? Ich habe sowieso nichts anderes zu tun und frei Kost und Unterkunft sollte man nicht ablehnen.'_

„Arigatō"

_'Wo Fuu und Mugen wohl gerade sind? Aber so lange sie zusammen sind, kann ihr nichts passieren.'_

Er blieb noch eine Zeit auf der Veranda sitzen, um den warmen sternenklaren Spätsommerabend zu genießen.

Megumi war schon vor einiger Zeit zu Bett gegangen und hatte ihm das Zimmer rechts direkt neben dem Eingang zugewiesen. Es war zwar sehr klein, aber für ihn würde es vollkommen reichen und er konnte schnell und unbemerkt das Haus verlassen, wenn es sein musste.

Mugen hatte sich was zu essen und gleich zwei Kannen Sake besorgt. Sicher war sicher und er wollte an nichts mehr denken, besonders nicht mehr an seine kleine süße Fuu.

_'Was zum Teufel! Sie gehört mir nicht und außerdem ist sie jetzt bei DEM. Und wo bitte schön ist die süß, so wie die immer mit mir umgegangen ist! Alles was die kann ist herumkommandieren und schreien.'_

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, was er lieber nicht gemacht hätte, weil ihm dabei furchtbar schwindelig wurde. Er war so betrunken, dass es ihm auch egal war, wo er schlief und so blieb er in der kleine Gasse zwischen zwei Häusern liegen. Sein letzter Gedanke bevor er in den ersehnten Schlaf sank.

_'Hoffentlich ist Fuu sicher.'_

* * *

Das Haus am Ende der Straße war einfach zu finden. Die Besitzerin hatte sie erst misstrauisch beäugt, aber nachdem sie die Notiz ihres Bruders gelesen hatte, ein breites Lächeln aufgesetzt und hieß Fuu willkommen. Die Notiz besagte:

**Hallo, imōto-chan!**

**Dieser kleine Engel ist heute in mein Teehaus gestolpert.**

**Nimm sie bei dir auf, sie hat ein gutes Herz.**

**Hilf ihr, sie ist so furchtbar traurig.**

**onī-chan**

Ihr Name war Sayo, sie zeigte Fuu das Zimmer. Es war zwar sehr klein, aber das störte sie nicht – sie hätte gelacht, wenn sie gehört hätte, dass Jin das gleich über seines gedachte hatte -, denn der Ausblick war alles, was Fuu in ihren Bann zog. Sie konnte das Meer sehen und die Insel, auf der sie heute morgen noch mit ihren beiden Freunden zusammen gefrühstückt hatte.

_'Ich vermisse die beiden furchtbar. Was die beiden jetzt wohl in diesem Moment machen? Jin wird sicherlich irgendwo an einem Feuer im Wald schlafen und Mugen ist bestimmt ins nächste Bordell gegangen'_

Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht und dennoch konnte sie einen traurigen Seufzer nicht zurückhalten. Momo, der auf der Fensterbank saß, sah sie mit zur Seite geneigten Kopf an und quiekte leise.

Heute morgen lag schon eine Ewigkeit zurück. Wie sollte sie diese Einsamkeit nur aushalten?

'Warum hat er mich nicht gesucht? Der ist einfach weg gegangen, als ob ich ihm völlig egal bin! Idiot!'

Sie seufzte erneut.

_'Nein, ich bin ihm egal, was rede ich mir denn da ein? Das hat er mir doch die ganze Zeit zu verstehen gegeben. Aber warum ist er dann immer wieder gekommen, hat mich gerettet und ist für mich fast gestorben? Ich kappier's einfach nicht.'_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Das heiße Wasser tat ihr gut und beruhigte ihren Körper wie ihre Seele. Sie zog den Yukata an, der für sie bereit lag und legte sich hin.

_'Wo er jetzt wohl ist? Hoffentlich passiert ihm nichts.'_

Sie schloss ihre Augen, sah sein Gesicht vor sich und mit lautlosen Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen, fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Momo hatte es sich wie immer auf ihrem Bauch eingerollt und leistete ihr Gesellschaft.


	3. Sentimentel

**Kapitel 2: Sentimentel**

Jin erwachte früh am Morgen durch ein leises Scharren vor seiner Tür. Jemand im Haus war schon auf den Beinen und er spürte, dass jemanden vor seiner Tür stand. Sie wurde vorsichtig aufgeschoben und federleicht Schritte von kleinen Füssen waren zu hören. Er ließ seine Augen geschlossen und wartete ab. Die Füße tapsten in seine Richtung und dann vorbei.

_'Was hatte sie vor?' _

Er wusste, das es Yumi war. Und dann wurde sein Katana aus der Scheide gezogen. Mit einer blitzschnellen Aufwärtsbewegung war auf den Füßen und nahm ihr das Schwert aus den Händen.

„Das ist kein Spielzeug, du kannst dir damit sehr weh tun!"

Er sah ihr tief und eindringlich in die Augen und sprach mit fester Stimme. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sie keinen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben und starte ihn verdutzt an.

Sie hielt ihre großen Augen noch eine Augenblick länger auf ihn gerichtet, wisperte mit leiser Stimme „Gomen nasai" und ließ sich dann auf seinen Futon fallen.

„Bleibst du jetzt für immer hier?"

Diese Frage kam völlig überraschend. Ihre Augen erinnerten ihn so sehr an Fuu. Die beiden könnten wirklich Schwestern sein, nicht nur vom Aussehen her, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Futon nieder.

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Obā ist nicht wirklich unsere Großmutter, weißt du? Sie ist schon alt und was soll denn aus uns werden, wenn sie uns auch noch verlässt? Mama und Papa sind nicht mehr da. Wir sind dann ganz alleine."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie fing an zu weinen. In ihrer Verzweiflung schmiegte sie sich an den Mann. Jin saß steif und total baff neben ihr. Als sie sich an ihn kuschelte, zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und hielt sie in seinen Armen fest.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich bleibe die nächsten Tage da und dann werden wir sehen."

Er sprach mit leiser Stimme. Sie schluchzte noch ein paar Momente an seiner Brust und strahlte ihn dann mit einem breiten glücklichen Lächeln an. Sie krabbelte aus seinem Schoß und schoss wild jauchzend und laut polternd durchs Haus

„**ALLE WACH WERDEN!**"

Jin stand auf und wollte jetzt nichts sehnlicher als ein Bad. Megumi und Koichi waren inzwischen auch schon in die Küche gekommen.

„Ohayo. Kann ich ein Bad vor dem Frühstück nehmen?"

Megumi lächelte ihn an und nickte.

„Ohayo. Yumi-chan, zeig Jin bitte, wo die Handtücher sind und hilfst du mir dann mit dem Frühstück?"

Das Mädechen nahm Jin an einer Hand und zog ihn nach draußen in den Garten. An der Rückwand des Hauses stand ein großer Schrank, darin waren alle Badeutensilien verstaut.

„Arigatō."

Sie strahlte ihn an und verschwand wieder im Haus. Seine Schwerter hatte er bei sich.

Es würde ein schöner Tag werden. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und das Morgenrot verschwunden, keine Wolken waren am Himmel zu sehen. Er weichte sich in das heiße Wasser ein und entspannte seine Muskeln. Bei einem kurzen Rundgang gestern Abend hatte er schon bemerkt, das die Türen neu bespannt werden mussten. Damit wollte er heute anfangen, also würde er erst zum Markt gehen müssen und alle benötigten Dinge besorgen.

Dies teilte er Megumi beim Frühstück mit.

„Nimmst du bitte die Kinder mit? Sie können dir den Weg zeigen"

Sie warf ihn eine bittenden Blick zu. Sie wollte ein paar Stunden für sich alleine sein und ein wenig entspannen. Sie liebte die beiden Kinder wie ihre eigenen Enkel, aber manchmal war es doch zu viel für sie.

Koichi protestierte lautstark, gab sich dann aber doch widerwillig geschlagen und so zogen die drei das erste Mal gemeinsam los. Megumi hatte ihm Geld und eine Liste gegeben, mit Sachen, die sie noch auf dem Markt kaufen sollten. Yumi war selig und lief den beiden voraus, der Junge lief neben ihm mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bist du ein richtiger Samurai?"

Die Frage riss Jin aus seinen Gedanken, die sich nach wie vor um Fuu und Mugen drehten.

„Ja".

„Hast du schon Menschen getötet?"

"Ja".

„Unsere Eltern sind von Einbrechern überrascht und getötet worden, als sie uns bei der Flucht halfen. Imōto-chan träumt jede Nacht davon und hat Angst. Kannst du mir beibringen, wie man mit einem Schwert kämpft?"

Jin war stehen geblieben und sah den Jungen mit ernstem Blick an. Es tat ihm Leid, was den beiden zugestoßen war. Er hatte seine Eltern auch als Kind verloren und war danach in einem Dojo groß geworden. Wohin hatte ihn das gebracht? Er hatte keine Freunde gehabt, er war gezwungen worden, seinen Meister zu töten. Jahrelang war er dann ganz alleine durchs Land gezogen, ohne sich jemals irgendwo zugehörig zu fühlen. Das hatte sich erst geändert, als er auf Fuu und Mugen stieß.

_'Warum haben wir uns eigentlich wieder getrennt? Bestand diese Verbindung nur, um ihren Vater zu finden?'_

„Nein, ich sehe keine Grund, dir das beizubringen"

„Ich will sie beschützen und die Mörder meiner Eltern töten. Letzte Nacht hat sie das erste Mal seitdem wieder durch geschlafen. Sie fühlt sich sicher, wenn du da bist. Das hat sie mir vor dem Einschlafen gestanden. Sie ist meine Schwester und als großer Bruder muss ich sie beschützen und nicht DU."

Er funkelte den Mann finster an. Jin nickte und verstand. Er sah dem Mädchen zu, wie es über die Wiese lief und Blumen pflückte.

„Einen Menschen zu töten ist keine gute Sache. Du solltest daran nicht einmal denken.", sagte er mit den Blick wieder in Koichis Richtung. „Du kannst sie auch so beschützen, indem du für sie da bist."

„Aber du hast doch auch getötet!"

„Ja, aber das ist nichts, wonach ein Mann streben sollte. Mir hat die Fähigkeit ein Schwert zu führen nur Einsamkeit und Verbitterung gebracht. Willst du das auch für dich selbst und sie im Stich lassen? Yumi würde damit unendlich traurig sein."

Der Junge sah ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen entsetzt an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. In diesem Moment kam Yumi angerannt. Sie hatte zwei Blumenkränze geflochten und wollte sie den beiden schenken. Einen warf sie Koichi auf den Kopf, der missmutig dreinschaute.

„Jin, kannst du dich bitte bücken, ich komme sonst nicht hoch?"

Sie sah ihn mit einem breiten Strahlen an. Er hob Yumi an und sie legte ihm den Kranz auf den Kopf.

„Arigatō."

_'Was Fuu jetzt wohl sagen würde? So ist sie bestimmt auch als Kind gewesen, nein, so ist sie immer noch.'_

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Samurai. Er schwang das Mädchen auf seinen Rücken und trug sie eine Weile Huckepack. Koichi warf Jin einen erstaunten und ehrfürchtigen Blick zu und behielt seinen Kranz auf. Normalerweise hätte er ihn jetzt schon lange wieder heruntergerissen und seine kleine Schwester verjagt. Er verstand zwar noch nicht ganz, was Jin ihm mitteilen hatte, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an, Yumi ihren Willen zu lassen.

Allerdings muss man dazu sagen, als sich das Trio den ersten Häusern der Stadt näherte, setzte sich in Jin der stolze Mann wieder durch und er setzte seinen Kranz Yumi auf. Sie verzog kurz das Gesicht und stürmte davon. Koichi war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er diese Szene nicht mit bekam und seinen vergessen auf seinem Kopf behielt. Er würde das später noch bereuen sollen.

Der Marktplatz war voll mit Händlern, die Waren aller Art lautstark anboten, Imbissständen, aus denen es verführerisch duftete und unzähligen Menschen, die geschäftig ihren Erledigungen nachgingen oder sich mit Bekannten über die neusten Geschichten und Gerüchte austauschten. Es gab neben den üblichen einheimischen Waren auch einige merkwürdige ausländische Sachen zu bestaunen, aber Nagasaki war ja nicht weit entfernt. Die Kids blieben die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe. Sie kamen an dem Laden vorbei, in dem Mugen und er die Castella gekauft hatten.

_'Wo die beiden jetzt wohl gerade machten?'_

Sie waren schon wieder auf dem Rückweg, als Yumi, wieder einige Meter den vollbeladenen Samurai und ihrem großem Bruder voraus, etwas entdeckte. Irgendwas hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit angezogen und sie ging in eine Gasse zwischen zwei Häuser. Jin hatte kurz nicht aufgepasst und bemerkte nur erschrocken, dass sie plötzlich nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Ehe dieser ihre Abwesenheit bemerkte noch antworten konnte, hörten sie das Mädchen schreien.

„**AAAHHHHHHH, HILFE!**"

Die beiden stürmten in diese Richtung und bogen um die Ecke, wo sich eine kleine Szene abspielte. Sie sahen eine wild um sich strampelte Yumi, deren Handgelenke von einer großen Hand mit blauen Tattoos an den Gelenken umschlossen war.

„Was soll das, du kleine Göre?", hörte er den Mann knurren. Es brauchte nur eine halbe Sekunde bis Jin begriff, wen er da sah.

„Mugen, lass sie sofort los!" orderte er und sah ihn finster an.

Total perplex löste sich Mugens Griff und Yumi stürmte zu ihm, um sich hinter seinen Beinen zu verstecken. Der Streuner sah Jin total verständnislos an.

_'Woher kennt der Typ meinen Namen?'_

Der Streuner kratzte sich schlaftrunken an seinem Kopf. Er hatte einen Kater, der einfach nur unmenschlich war. Ganz langsam nahm sein Gehirn das Bild des vor im stehenden Mannes auf und die Erkenntnis schlug mit einem Hammer zu.

„Oi. Was machst du hier?"

Er rieb sich mit den Händen im Gesicht und strich sich dann durchs Haar. Vielleicht war das alles nur eine Einbildung von ihm.

„Ich könnte dich das selbe fragen. Was hast du mit Yumi gemacht?"

„Yumi? Was ist ein Yumi?"

Er schüttelte verständnislos seinen Kopf. Er sah, wie hinter Jin der Kopf eines kleinen Mädchens hervorlugte und ihn mit offenen braunen, seltsam vertrauten Augen anstarrte.

„Huh? Die da? Die wollte mir einen meiner Ohrringe stehlen." grummelte er und zeigte drohend mit dem Finger auf Yumi.

Jin rollte erst genervt mit den Augen und blickte dann erstaunt nach unten. Er sah in zwei kindlich treu drein blickende Augen, die sich keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein schienen, und dann fing sie an zu kichern. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Piraten.

„Wo ist Fuu?", fragten beide gleichzeitig.

Kurzes verblüfftes Schweigen.

„Ich dachte, sie ist bei dir?" brachten wieder beide jetzt allerdings aufgebrachter heraus.

Jetzt sahen sie sich total geschockt an. Mugen sprang auf und stampfte auf Jin zu. Sie fixierten sich gegenseitig und starrten den jeweils anderen verbissen an.

Mugen brach als erster das Schweigen und knurrte mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, „Ich dachte, ihr seit zusammen!"

„Wie kommst du darauf? Du solltest dich doch um sie kümmern!"

„Was, ich? Warum sollte ich? Sie will mich doch nicht. An wen hat sie sich den ran geworfen?"

Zorn stieg in dem Herumtreiber auf und er konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten.

„Was meinst du damit? Ran geworfen? Wann?"

Jin wirkte ein wenig verwirrt.

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so ungläubig. An diesem Abend nach unserem Gespräch, am Feuer, über unsere Vergangenheit. Da, wo sie senitmentel war. Da habt ihr doch nachts zusammen am Ufer gestanden. Ich hab's gesehen."

Diese Worten wurden förmlich ausgespien, rasende Wut und Enttäuschung lag in ihnen genau so wie tiefer Schmerz. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und ging die letzten Schritte auf Jin zu.

Jin sah ihn erst verständnislos an, dann schlugen die Worte bei ihm ein und ein äußerst wütender und vor Eifersucht kochender Mugen kam auf ihn zu.

'Typisch Mugen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass dieser Idiot das missverstehen würde. Für ihn ergab das ja auch das perfekte Bild. Die Tochter eines Samurais wählt natürlich einen Samurai. Weiter daneben liegen kann man wirklich nicht.'

Die Situation war so abgefahren, dass Jin langsam anfing zu lachen. Das brachte Mugen noch mehr zum Rasen. Er holte aus und fand sich im gleichen Moment auf dem Boden wieder. Jin war eine Sekunde schneller gewesen und hatte mit der Faust gegen seinen Brustkorb geschlagen.

„Du totaler Vollidiot, sie wollte **DICH**!"

Jin schüttelte den Kopf.

Mugen war so fassungslos, das er auf dem Boden liegen blieb und Jin anstarrte.

_'Was sagt der da gerade ?'_

„Das hat sie mir in dieser Nacht gestanden. Sie war so verzweifelt, sie wollte nicht ohne dich sein. Sie hat in meinen Armen geweint, wegen dir, du Trottel. Aber sie nahm an, dass du nichts von ihr wissen wolltest. So ablehnend wie du ihr gegenüber immer warst. Was hätte ich den sagen sollen? Er tut das nur, weil er sich seine Gefühle für dich nicht eingestehen kann?" fuhr Jin in seinem ruhigen kühlen Ton fort.

Mugens Augen wurden immer größer und seine Kinnlade fiel runter. Er war sprachlos.

„A..Aber,..." stammelte er schließlich. Dann brach er ab. Das war zu viel für ihn. Er verdrehte die Augen und kippte nach hinten über.

„Wer ist das, Jin?" Koichi musterte den Herumtreiber.

„Das ist ein Freund von mir, mit ihm und einer jungen Frau bin ich die letzten 7 Monate gereist.", antwortete er mit auf den am Boden liegenden Vagabunden gerichteten Blick.

'Was findet sie nur an dem?'

Yumi hatte sich Mut gefasst und ging langsam auf den Mann zu. Sie hatte einen besorgten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht und kniete neben seinen Kopf nieder. Sie strich mit einer ihren kleinen Hände über die frischen Narben an seiner Wange. Irgendwie tat er ihr Leid. Sie beugte sich über ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Das schien die Lebensgeister in Mugen zu wecken. Er schlug langsam die Augen auf und sah in rehbraune Augen.

_'Fuu?'_

„Geht's dir jetzt wieder besser?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Mugen erkannte das kleine Mädchen von eben. Mal abgesehen von den Haaren hätte das die kindliche Ausgabe von Fuu sein können. Er setzte sich auf, beugte sich von über und ließ seinen Kopf in beide Hände fallen.

Koichi wirkt äußerst beunruhigt, Jin dagegen war erstaunt. Dieses kleine Wesen war einfach unglaublich. Sie schien Mugen auf eine magische Weise besänftigen zu können. Das hatte bisher nur Fuu geschafft, bevor sich die beiden dann wieder in einer ihrer endlosen Streitereien ausgetobt hatten.

„Ich schätze mal, das sind nicht deine Kids. Schließlich haben wir uns gestern das letzte Mal gesehen. Und außerdem würdest du nicht zulassen, dass sich dein Sohn so zum Affen lassen machen würde."

Er nickte mit den Kopf in Richtung Koichi und grinste hämisch. Dieser verstand erst nicht und dann kam ihm dieser verdammte Blumenkranz wieder in den Sinn. Er riss ihn sich vom Kopf und kochte innerlich vor Wut. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl da drüber ein. Lag im Dreck und lachte ihn aus? Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, gerade als er auf den Mann zu stürmen wollte. Er blickte sich um und Jin schüttelte den Kopf.

Mugen erhob sich schleppend. Sein Kopf hing ihm tief zwischen den Schultern, die Kopfschmerzen wurde eher immer schlimmer als besser.

„Ich habe sie gestern getroffen und ich helfe ihrer Großmutter bei Reparaturen am Haus, dafür kann ich da einige Tage bleiben. Kommst du mit? Wir müssen reden. Yumi, Koichi, meint ihr das geht?"

Mugen sah seinen 'Freund' skeptisch an und wunderte sich, was den wohl geritten hatte.

_'Seit wann ist der den unter die Handwerker gegangen?'_

Koichi war alles andere als begeistert, dieser Mann mit den wild abstehenden Haaren und dem irren Blick sollte mit zu ihnen nach Hause kommen?

_'Unmöglich, was denkt sich Jin nur dabei?'_

Yumi dagegen war Feuer und Flamme und ergriff Mugens Hand und zog ihn aus der Gasse.

„Ich bin Yumi und das da ist mein ältere Bruder Koichi. Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Du brauchst ein Bad, du stinkst."

Der Pirat war noch viel zu mitgenommen, um sich wirklich zu wehren. Leise Hoffnung begann in ihm zu keimen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wie es schien.

* * *

Fuu wurde an diesem Morgen von warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch ihr Fenster fielen. Sie fragte sich, wie spät es wohl sei.

'Wann soll ich wieder auf Arbeit sein? Arbeit, meine Güte!'

Sie schoss aus dem Futon und stürmte in Richtung Bad.

Momo, der noch friedlich neben ihr geschlummert hatte, wurde unsanft geweckt und aus dem Futon geworfen. Er ließ ein wütendes „QQQUUUUIIIIEEK!" hören, sprang auf die Fensterbank und flog dann aus dem Fenster, um im nächsten Baum zu schmollen.

Auf ihrem Weg ins Bad lief sie Sayo in die Arme, die sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Ohayo. Hast du gut geschlafen? Möchtest du was zum Frühstück?"

„Ohayo, ja sehr gut, gern. Arigatō. Ich muss doch aber auf Arbeit."

„Ganz ruhig mein Kind, onī-chan war vorhin hier. Er meinte, ich solle dich schlafen lassen. Du hast gestern so niedergeschlagen gewirkt. Morgens ist nicht viel los, da kommt er gut alleine zurecht."

„Arigatō" stammelte Fuu und Tränen füllten ihre Augen.

_'Nicht schon wieder! Jetzt reiß dich aber mal zusammen!'_

Sayo sah die Tränen, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie würde schon noch herausfinden, was mit dem Mädchen los war. Sie lächelte warmherzig.

„Ich warte in der Küche auf dich."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging in diese Richtung davon.

_'Was ist nur mit mir los? Kann ich mich denn gar nicht beruhigen? Wieso tut es so weh? Dieser verdammte Idiot, wieso kann der nicht einfach aus meinem Leben verschwinden?' _

Aus heiterem Himmel musste sie plötzlich Niesen und hatte ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch, so als ob sich gerade jemand irgendwo über sie unterhielt.

_A/N: Braucht jemand Erklärungen für die japanischen Worte, die ich einstreue? Und wie findet ihr es bisher? Lasst es mich wissen, bitte. Liebe Grüße, listentothesoundsofthenight._


	4. Kapier das endlich

_A/N: Erstmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel so lange gebraucht habe. Es sind eine Menge Dinge passiert in meinem Leben plus: Bewerbungen schreiben, für meine Englischprüfung lernen, die nächsten Dienstag stattfindet und mein geliebter Mann hatte die letzten 2 Wochen Urlaub, so dass ich doch sehr stark abgelenkt war. :-)_

_Ein riesiges Dankeschön geht an WrittenPerson. Das war der entscheidende Kick, Kapitel 3 endlich zu Ende zu editieren. Ich bin immer noch total glücklich._

_Hey und es würde meinem Schreibprozess sehr beflügeln und beschleunigen, wenn ich noch mehr Reviews – sagen wir mal 5 - bekommen würde. Konstruktive Kritik ist genauso willkommen wie jedes Lob. :-) Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht … HAHAHAHA_

_Na dann, viel Spaß..._

_Eure Nachteule_

**Kapier das endlich ...**

Es war schon nahezu Mittag, als die vier schließlich das Haus erreichten. Megumi saß auf der Veranda und döste friedlich in der warmen Sonne. Yumi rannte den anderen voraus und rief vergnügt, „OBĀ-SAN". Megumi zuckte zusammen, schlug die Augen auf und sah sich erschrocken um. Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie das Mädchen erkannte.

„Willkommen zurück Yumi-chan. Ah, ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Wie war's auf dem Markt?" Sie streckte sich, um die verbliebene Müdigkeit aus den Gliedern zu bekommen und erhob sich langsam.

„Wir haben Dumblings gegessen, eingekauft und dann ...", sie deutete auf etwas hinter sich, „habe ich Mugen gefunden", blubberte das Mädchen aufgeregt und stolz nickend.

Megumi schaute erstaunt in die ihr gezeigte Richtung und erstarre, als sie den Mann mit den wilden Haaren und den finsteren Augen entdeckte. Kein Samurai, aber dennoch ein Kämpfer, wie sie nicht nur an dem Schwert auf seinem Rücken erkennen konnte. Aber sie vertraute Jin und wenn er meinte, es war sicher, ihn hier her zu bringen, dann war es ihr recht.

Jin beobachtete Megumi Reaktion und bemerkte ihre zögerliche Zustimmung. „Megumi, das ist Mugen, ein Freund von mir. Kann er vielleicht heute hier bleiben? ...Bitte."

„Sicher, Jin. Es ist schön, wieder mehr Menschen in meinem Heim zu haben. Das erinnert mich an früher, als mein Mann und meine Söhne noch da waren."

Ein wehmütiges Seufzer entfuhr ihr und für einen kurzen Moment flackerte Traurigkeit in ihren Augen. Sie nickte den Samurai zu und wendete sich an den Neuankömmling.

„Mein Name ist Megumi und ich heiße dich recht herzlich willkommen in meinem zu Hause. Du siehst aus, als ob du ein Bad vertragen könntest, komm mit, ich zeige dir, wo alles ist", sagte sie mütterlich und ging ins Haus.

„WAS? … Nah!" Mugen verschränkte demonstrativ die Hände vor der Brust. „Von wegen …, HAH, ... als ob ich machen würde, was mir gesagt wird. Soll die doch selber 'nen Bad nehm'. Olle Schachtel. Is mir doch...„

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, SO ÜBER SIE ZU REDEN!", wurde er von Koichi mit vor Wut glühenden Augen unterbrochen. Mugen warf dem Jungen einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu und lächelte grimmig. Dieser musste schlucken und verstummte.

Jin rollte mit den Augen. 'Typisch Mugen!' Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, schritt Yumi auf Mugen zu und pickte ein Blatt von seinem verdreckten roten Gi.

„Obā-san hat recht. Du solltest dich was schämen, so rum zulaufen, hast du denn gar keinen Anstand und Ehre? Und außerdem stinkst du und so bekommst du sicher nichts zu essen. Meine Obā-san ist da ganz streng", schimpfte die Kleine, so erwachsen wie es nur ein Kind kann, mit dem Raufbold. Sie nickte entschieden und stemmte die geballten Fäuste in ihre Seiten.

„Ich scheiß auf Anstand und Ehre..."

„Dann lässt du es eben bleiben." Yumi sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Dann esse ich eben alles alleine", sie steckte ihm die Zunge raus und verschwand um die Ecke des Hauses.

Bei der Erwähnung von Nahrung erinnerte sich sein Magen an die unendliche Leere und es war ein lautes Knurren zu hören. Er verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich nehm jetzt ein Bad." Er ließ es so beiläufig klingeln, als ob er das von vornherein vorgehabt hätte und stampfte in Richtung Haus davon.

Jin schüttelte seinen Kopf, der Pirat war so einfach zu manipulieren, dass es es schon lächerlich war. Er fiel jedes Mal wieder drauf rein, selbst die kleine Yumi konnte das schon. Er legte das gekaufte Reispapier auf die Veranda und brachte die restlichen Einkäufe ins Haus.

… oOo ...

Im Inneren war Megumi damit beschäftigt, das Feuer unter der Kochstelle wieder anzufachen, um mit dem Kochen des verspätenden Mittagessens zu beginnen und Wasser für die bevorstehende Wäsche aufzusetzen. Sie hob ihren Kopf und lächelte den Mugen, der vor sich hin grummelnd den Raum betrat, warmherzig an.

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit, es dauert noch ein wenig mit dem Essen. Der Durchgang zum Garten und dem Bad ist da." Sie deutete auf die Tür, die hinter das Haus führte.

Der Garten war ein wilder Rasen mit zahlreichen Bäumen, die vor neugierigen Blicken von hinten auf das Haus wie auch auf die Badestelle schützten, und stieg nach hinten an. Er weitete sich dann zu einer Wiese aus, hinter der in einigen hundert Metern Entfernung der Wald begann. Zu seiner rechten Seite führt ein schmaler Weg zwischen den Bäumen hin zu der kleinen heißen Quelle mit einer winzigen Waschnische davor. Beide waren von Steinen eingefasst und es lagen Handtücher, Seife und ein Bürste für ihn bereit. Links befand sich direkt am Haus ein kleines Gemüsebeet, mit Zwiebeln, Bohnen und anderen Dingen, die er nicht ausmachen konnte. Was seinen Blick einfing, war ein wesentlich größeres Feld mit einer Vielzahl verschiedenster Kräuter. Sie verströmten einen berauschenden Mix an Düften, der ihn angenehm in die Nase stiegen. Er schloss seine Augen und holte einmal tief Luft. Ein leises Knacken ließ ihn plötzlich vorschnellen, ein spitzer Schrei war zu hören und er packte ein paar kleiner Schultern.

Yumi starrte ihn bestürzt an und wurde bleich. „Du schon wieder", hisste er. Er funkelte sie mit gefährlich verengten Augen ein paar Sekunden an, als ob er überlegen würden, was er mit ihr anstellen sollte und ließ sie dann genau so abrupt wieder los, wie er sie gefasst hatte.

„Yumi-chan, komm ins Haus und lass Mugen in Ruhe baden!" Megumis Stimme war fordernd. Die Kleine gehorchte sofort und stolperte schnell hinein.

Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. _'Geschieht ihr recht, sich einfach so an mich heranzuschleichen. Niemand macht das ungestraft!'_

Er zog sein Schwert über seine Schultern, entledigte sich seines Gis, Shirts und Hose, ließ sie einfach an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden fallen und ging die wenigen Schritte zur Quelle. Er legte sein Waffe direkt neben seiner Geta ... in Griffweite. Dann tunkte er den kleine Bottich in das heiße Wasser, von dem leichter Rauch aufstieg und ließ es sich über die Schultern laufen. Der Streuner schloss seine Augen und spürte das heiße Wasser angenehm über seine Haut laufen. Er wiederholte dies noch zwei-, dreimal, wobei er den letzten Schwall über seine Kopf entleerte. Seine nun glatt nach unter hängenden Haaren wirkten nicht mehr unzähmbar. Sie ließen ihn jetzt so jung erscheinen, wie er tatsächlich war, und besänftigten seinen ganzen Geschichtsausdruck. Er packte das Stück Seife und rieb es furios gegen die Bürste bis eine ansehnliche Menge Schaum entstand. Unter keinen Umständen würde er je zugeben, dass er von Zeit zu Zeit das Gefühl von Sauberkeit brauchte und pflegte deshalb sorgsam seine Ungepflegtheit gegenüber anderen. Da ihm jeder Sinn für Zurückhaltung fehlte, auch gegenüber seinem eigenen Körper, schrubbte er nun mit grober Gewalt und ungestümen Bewegungen über seine Haut und hinterließ zahllose rote Striemen. Er rieb sich mit der Seife über den Kopf und kämmte ungeachtet des heftigen Zippen mit den Fingern durch die wilden Strähnen. Als die meisten Knoten verschwunden waren, nickte er zufrieden.

Anschließend spülte er sich den Schaum ab und stieg in das einladend heiße Wasser. Er spürte sofort, wie sich seine Muskeln anfingen sich zu entspannen und eine angenehme Müdigkeit kroch in seine immer schwerer werdenden Augenlider. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf die noch immer frische Narbe der Schusswunde und massierte sie leicht.

… Es hatte höllisch weh getan. Fuu war immer besonders vorsichtig mit dieser Wunde gewesen, ... sie zu säubern und neu zu verbinden. Jedes Mal, wenn er scharf die Luft einzog, hatte sie ihn besorgt und mitleidend angesehen und manchmal hatte er sogar unvergossene Tränen in ihren Augen entdecken können. Aber in diesen braunen Augen, in denen er zu ertrinken drohte, war noch etwas anderes, etwas, das er nicht zu deuten wusste. Es ließ seinen Herz schneller schlagen und gab ihm das Gefühl, sie einfach in seine Arme ziehen zu wollen …

Der heißem Wasserdampf mischte sich mit dem beruhigenden Duft der Kräuter und diese Erinnerung an sie bildeten eine Art von Beruhigungsmittel, die ihn schließlich ein schlummern ließen. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Von dem dösenden Mann unbemerkt, wurden seine unachtsam dahin geworfenen Kleidungsstücke aufgelesen und durch einen Yukata ersetzt. Megumi schrubbte mit jahrzehntelanger Erfahrung weitgehend alle Flecken aus seinen Sachen und hängte sie anschließend zum Trocken auf die Veranda.

Jin war im Haus mit der Reparatur der Tür zum Raum der Kinder beschäftigt. Er hatte Megumi mit Mugens Sachen gesehen und wunderte sich kurz, wie dieser wohl auf die Abwesenheit dieser reagieren würde.

_'Freiwillig hat der die bestimmt nicht hergegeben.'_

Er hob fragend und leicht amüsiert eine Augenbraue. Das würde interessant werden. Er bat Koichi, der ihm nach Aufforderung seitens Megumi unwillig half, eine Bahn Reispapier von der Veranda zu holen und arbeitete weiter, das alte Papier zu entfernen.

… oOo ...

Mugen schreckte aus seinem Schlummer auf. Eine schnell verblassendes Bild von ihr hing noch ein paar wenige Augenblicke vor seinen Augen. Wieder hatte er von ihr geträumt, sie trieb schon seit einiger Zeit ihr Unwesen in seinen Träumen. Er konnte es einfach nicht abschütteln und es versetzte ihn immer wieder in Rage... _'Warum ausgerechnet sie?'_

Er blinzelte es weg und wollte schnell aufstehen, aber das lange Bad in dem heißem Wasser machte ihn schwindelig und er sackte wieder zurück. Beim zweiten Versuch bewegte er sich langsamer und schaffte es sich nicht ganz so elegant aus der heißen Quelle. Nach einem kalten Schwall Wasser aus dem Brunnen, griff er sich ein Handtuch. Als er seine Kleider suchte, stellte er mürrisch fest, dass sie verschwunden war und anstelle dessen ein Yukata für ihn bereit lag.

_'HUH?... Was soll'n das verdammt nochmal bedeuten?'_

„Oi … !", brummter er vor sich hin. Handtuch oder Yukata? Handtuch! Ihm war es doch einerlei, ob ihn jemand nackt sah oder nicht.

_'Was geht es mich an? Und wenn schon, dass bekam man eben, wenn man ihm einfach seine Klamotten klaute!_' Ein flegelhaft unverschämtes Grinsen lag auf seine Lippen.

Seine Nase nahm den Geruch von Essen wahr und er folgte dem Geruch ins Haus.

Megumi, die sich gerade über den Kochtopf beugte und die Suppe probierte, blickte auf, als er den Raum betrat. Sie sah ihn verwundert an und nicht nur der heiße Wasserdampf aus dem Kochtopf ließen ihre Wangen erröten und ihre Augen glitzern. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass sie einen halb nackten jungen Mann in ihrer Küche stehend gesehen hatte, mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass dieser hier sehr athletisch gebaut war. Sie konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Oi … Wo sind meine Sachen?" Er platzierte sich mit gekreuzten Beinen am Tisch. Wobei Yumi ihn mit offenen Mund anstarrte. „Was'n los? Wenn du nicht aufpasst, fängst du noch 'ne Fliege ein!" schnappte er sie an.

„Ich habe sie gewaschen, jetzt hängen sie zum Trocknen draußen in der Sonne. Koichi-kun, Jin, kommt ihr essen? Yumi-chan kannst du mir helfen, bitte", sagte Megumi und reichte dem Mädchen, die ihr beim Kochen Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, Essschalen und Stäbchen.

Als Jin den Raum betrat, bot sich ihm ein leider erwarteter Anblick und er rollte verdrossen mit den Augen. Der Pirat hatte einen '_Sag was und ich bringe dich um_' - Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Muss das unbedingt sein? Hier sind schließlich noch andere anwesend!" und hielt seinem Blick ungerührt stand. Hätten die beiden sich nicht gekannt und wären sie nicht annähernd so etwas wie Freunde, dann würden sie jetzt erbittert um Leben und Tod kämpfen.

… oOo ...

Kaum hatte Yumi ihre Essschale geleert, schoss sie hoch und rief enthusiastisch „Spielst du mit mir?" und versuchte Mugen hoch zu ziehen. Er sah sie unwirsch an.

„Oi ... das einzige Spiel, was ich kenn, ist Glücksspiel und dafür bist du zu … klein. Lass mich in Ruhe und spiel mit deinem Bruder oder sonst wem. Kümmert mich nicht!" grunzte er ihr entgegen und streifte ihre Hand wie ein Insekt von seinem Arm.

Yumi blickte ihn an, blinzelte ein paar Mal und dann begannen Tränen über Wangen zu laufen - ihre bevorzugte Waffe, um zu bekommen, was sie wollte. Entsetzt schnappte sein Blick zurück zu dem Mädchen. Seine Augen verengt und er presste seine Zähne aufeinander.

_'Verdammt!'_ Er wusste nicht, wie er das damit umgehen sollte. Fuu hatte das auch immer wieder getan und es war ihm wirklich an, aber vor allem auf, die Nerven gegangen. All seine Kampferfahrungen und Fähigkeiten waren dagegen machtlos. Jin beobachtete das zum ungezählten Male und auch Megumi bemerkte seine Unsicherheit.

„PAH ... das zieht bei mir nicht. Verzieh dich!", gab der Herumtreiber augenscheinlich unbeeindruckt zu verstehen, ließ sich zur Seite fallen und stützte seine Kopf auf eine Hand. Er wusste keinen anderen Weg darauf zu reagieren. All diese Gefühlsduselei war ihm unverständlich und unheimlich, machte ihm sogar ein wenig Angst, und war seiner Meinung nach völlig überflüssig.

Yumi stampfte wütend mit einem Bein auf den Boden, die Tränen schon wieder getrocknet, warf ihren Kopf entrüstet nach hinten, drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Haus.

„Findest du nicht, du hättest ihr das auch ein wenig freundlicher sagen können?" Jin sah ihn streng an.

Mugen funkelte angriffslustig zurück.

„Was geht mich dieses Gör' an? Ich habe mit der nichts zu tun und wenn's dir nicht passt, dann verschwinde ich jetzt. Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum du mich unbedingt hierher schleifen musstest?"

Er stand auf und verließ den Raum Richtung Veranda.

Auf jener ankommen, sah er den Wirbelwind gerade im Wald verschwinden, der ein wenig entfernt vom Haus begann. Er verzog seinen linken Mundwinkel, legte sein Schwert zur Seite und begann sich seine immer noch leicht feuchten Sachen überzustreifen.

Jin blickte ihm hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Plan musste perfekt sein, der Pirat war kein leichter Gegner.

… oOo ...

_'Zeit hier abzuhauen. Aber was ist jetzt mit Fuu? Wie hatte Jin das vorhin auf der Straße gemeint, sie wollte mich?'_, grübelte er vor sich hin.

Plötzlich konnte der erfahrene Kämpfer einen Mann zwischen den Bäumen ausmachen. Sein Instinkte sprangen an und er konnte deutlich sehen, dass dieser in seine Richtung blickte und bewaffnet war.

_'Verdammt, ist die Göre nicht gerade in diese Richtung verschwunden?'_

Er schnappte sich sein Schwert und schwang es sich um die Schulter.

„**AAAAHHHHHHH**" schrie sie plötzlich auf, Mugen beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er sah das Mädchen am Boden liegen, sich den rechten Knöchel haltend, und weinen. Sie war offensichtlich über eine Wurzel gestolpert, _'so ungeschickt wie Fuu'_ durch fuhr es ihn. „Alles klar, Kid?"

Sie sah ihn mit großen, feuchten, flehenden Augen an. Frustriert ging der Pirat auf sie zu. Er packte mit einem Arm um ihre Taille und schob den anderen unter ihre Kniekehlen, hob sie an und hielt sie mit beiden Armen vor seiner Brust. Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter fallen und krallte ihre Finger in sein Shirt. Er rollte mit den Augen und trug sie zurück zum Haus.

Der Typ in den Bäumen war verschwunden.

… oOo ...

„Jin", fragte Megumi, „hast du einen Moment Zeit?"

„Sicher."

„Wer ist dieser Mugen und was ist mit ihm los? Er wirkt irgendwie angespannt und eigenartig niedergeschlagen auf mich."

„Mugen stammt von den Ryuukyuus und ich bin die letzten Monate mit ihm und einer jungen Frau gereist. Aber auch wenn er sehr ungehobelt erscheinen mag, hat er doch auch gute Seiten an sich, die er aber nur all zu gerne durch rüdes Auftreten versteckt. Auf dieser Reise sind wir drei Freunde geworden. Die junge Frau, ...Fuu, hat uns als ihre Bodyguards angeheuert und uns das Versprechen abgenommen, mit ihr nach dem Samurai, der nach Sonnenblumen duftet, ihren Vater wie sich später herausstellte, zu suchen. Wir waren schließlich erfolgreich und konnten ihn ausfindig machen, haben uns aber gestern getrennt. Wie es aussieht, sollten sich unsere Wege so bald schon wieder kreuzen."

Er ließ seinen Blick nach draußen über das Meer zurück zu der Insel schweifen.

„Diese junge Frau … Fuu, ... wo ist sie jetzt? Ist sie der Grund, warum er so niedergeschlagen ist?"

„Wir wissen es leider nicht. Ich hatte angenommen, er würde bei ihr bleiben und ja, ich denke, sie ist der Grund."

Der Samurai hatte das Gefühl, Megumi hatte das eh schon geahnt.

„Liebst du sie auch?"

„...Ja und nein, ich schätze sie sehr, genau wie eine … kleine Schwester." Jin spürte einen Stich im Herzen.

_'Fuu … Wo bis du gerade? Geht es dir gut?' _

Da kam plötzlich Mugen in sein Blickfeld, mit Yumi auf seinen Armen. Er zog die Augenbrauen fragend zusammen, stand in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf und verließ das Haus.

Megumis verstehendes Lächeln verschwand und sie sah besorgt in die Richtung, in die Jin gerade noch geblickt hatte. Erschrocken folgte sie ihm.

„WAS IST PASSIERT?"

„Sie hat nicht aufgepasst und hat sich wohl den Knöchel verdreht", antwortete ihr der Pirat brummig. Er setzt das Mädchen auf der Veranda ab.

„Yumi-chan, tut dir dein Fuß sehr weh?"

„Nein, Obā-san, es geht schon wieder. Mugen hat mich gerettet ...", sie strahlte bei diesen Worten über das ganze Gesicht und Megumi sah ihn verblüfft an. Dieser schnaubte verächtlich und funkelte sie durch die Augenwinkel an, zuckte dann gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Er ließ sich neben dem Haus auf der Wiese nieder, legte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Die Sonne wärmte ihn und er schloss seine Augen.

So verging der Nachmittag. Jin und Koichi, der widerwillig auf Megumis Bitte wiedergekehrt war, arbeiteten an den Türen weiter, Megumi kümmerte sich um die Hausarbeit, Mugen döste seinen verbliebenen Kater weg und Yumi lief summend auf der Wiese herum, betrachtete Blumen und Insekten, der schmerzende Knöchel war längst wieder vergessen.

… oOo ...

Nach dem Abendessen forderte Jin den Herumtreiber zu einer Übungsstunde auf.

„Ich will mitkommen, … bitte. Ich störe euch auch nicht, ich möchte nur zusehen. … BITTE...", flehte Koichi Jin an.

„Nein, heute nicht. Vielleicht ein anderes mal", lehnte dieser ab und verließ das Haus, einen enttäuscht drein blickenden Jungen hinter sich lassend. Schmollend ging der seiner Großmutter bei der Hausarbeit zur Hand.

'_Was soll das ganze eigentlich. Was will der von mir? … Übungsstunde? Was zum ..., egal, es wird auf jeden Fall ein Mordsspaß werden, vielleicht kann ihn heute schlagen!_'

Mugen trottete dem Ronin hinterher. Gelassen die Hände hinter den Kopf verschränkt, ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen. Einen guten Kampf sollte man nie ablehnen.

Sie gingen in Richtung Wald, linker Hand lag der Ozean und die Insel. Megumi hatte Jin erzählt, das sich nicht weit in den Wald hinein eine Lichtung befand. Das sollte der ideale Ort für sein Vorhaben sein. Er hatte sich gut überlegt, wie er Mugen aus der Reserve locken wollte. Der Taktiker musste irgendwie zu dem starrsinnigen, ignoranten Mann durchdringen, schließlich ging es um die Zukunft von Fuu, Mugen und ihm selbst. Er wollte seine Freunde nicht sobald wieder verlieren, jetzt wo er gerade welche gefunden hatte.

„Wie geht's deinen Wunden?"

„Dank deinem Schlag heute morgen, tut dieses verdammte Schussloch jetzt wieder mehr weh, aber sonst danke. Und deinen?"

„Fuu hat gute Arbeit geleistet, findest du nicht? Die Wunden sind gut verheilt und es werden keine großen Narben zurückbleiben."

„Oi..." Mugen, der bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens leicht die Augen zusammenzog und ein Ziehen in der Brust spürte, hatte den ganzen Tag wenig erfolgreich versucht, nicht mehr an sie zu denken. Aber mit diesen verdammten Kid um sich, die ihr so ähnlich sah, war das nahezu unmöglich.

„Keine Ahnung, wäre wohl auch von selbst wieder geheilt. Schließlich bin ich bisher auch gut allein klar gekommen."

Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht und Jin zog die erste Karte aus dem Ärmel.

„Idiot, das ist nicht wahr und übrignes … Wieso hast du Fuu verlassen?", fragte Jin ins Blaue hinein.

„W..Was … ?" jaulte der Pirat auf. „Ich …? DIE? … verlassen? Pah ... , bin froh, dass ich DIE endlich wieder los bin. Alles was DIE mit sich gebracht hat, war verdammt nochmal nur Ärger!"

„Und warum bist du es dann immer gewesen, der hinter ihr hergelaufen ist und sie gerettet hat?" Jin zog sein Katana aus der Scheide und griff an. „Warum lässt du sie jetzt im Stich?"

Mugen parierte den Schlag mit seinem Schwert. „... WAS? … Was soll'n das heißen?" Heiße Wut begann in ihm aufzusteigen.

„Meinst du, das Shogunat gibt so schnell auf? Fuu hat mir erzählt, dass die alle Angehörigen von Kasumi Seizo töten wollen. Das bedeutet, ... sie auch." Um seine Worte mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, schwang er seine Klinge in einem präzise geführten Bogen schnell auf den anderen zu.

Mugen wehrte abermals ab und griff nun seinerseits ungehalten an. Eine Serie von gegenseitige Hieben und Paraden prasselte auf beide Männer ein und sie führten einen schwindelerregend schnellen Kampf, der an ein Tanz erinnerte, aus. Beide umeinander kreisend, der eine mit exakten vorausschauenden Bewegungen, der andere völlig unvorhersehbar und wild.

„Du bist so ein Nichtsnutz. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass du bei ihr bleibst und sie beschützt." Beide standen sich in Angriffspostion gegenüber, heftig atmend und sich gegenseitig fixierend.

„Wer hat gesagt, ich mache mir Sorgen um die? Sie hat mir immer nur die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Ist mir doch gleich, was aus der wird" , knurrte er zurück.

„Das stimmt nicht und wir beide wissen das! Dir ist es alles andere als egal und sie hat dir nur die kalte Schulter gezeigt, weil sie Angst hatte, von dir aufgezogen und ausgelacht zu werden", erwiderte der Samurai ruhig. Gut, er hatte die Aufmerksamkeit, die er wollte. Er ließ sein Waffe zurück in die Scheide gleiten.

„Komm schon, fang endlich an, ehrlich zu dir selbst zu sein! Wie hättest du reagiert, wenn sie dich umarmt und gefragt hätte, ob du bei ihr bleibst?" Er blickte seinem Freund fest und herausfordernd in die Augen. „Du liebst sie und du bist nahezu für sie gestorben, ... mehrmals."

„W...Wa...?" Dem Pirat fiel die Kinnlade runter und er stolperte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. _'Was sagte Jin da?'_ Seine Lungen begann zu brennen und er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte und schnappte nach Luft.

„Wieso hast du sonst so heute Vormittag reagiert? Du hättest mich getötet, nur um sie für dich zu haben. Und dabei besteht kein Grund für dich."

Der Samurai musste lachen. Er hatte sein Angebot, bei ihr zu bleiben, ernst gemeint, aber sie hatte es abgelehnt. Erst ein wenig später wurde ihm klar, dass das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war oder er anderenfalls Shino verraten hätte.

Die folgenden Worte waren nicht wirklich eine Lüge, nicht mehr. „Ich empfinde nicht auf diese Art für Fuu. Sie ist wie eine kleine Schwester für mich. Auf mich wartet jemand anderes, hoffentlich", gab Jin zu.

_'Huh, wer? Ach, diese Prostituierte, für die der Typ mein ganzes Geld ausgegeben hat.'_

„Du schuldest mir noch Geld", zischte er. „Und selbst wenn es so wäre, ich bin ihr sowieso nicht gut genug. Was sollte die Tochter eines Samurai mit einem Gesetzlosen wie mir anfangen? Alles, was ich kann und will, ist kämpfen und töten." Er steckte nun ebenfalls sein Schwert zurück und setzte sich auf den Boden, zum Kämpfen fehlte ihm irgendwie die Lust.

Jin setzte sich neben ihn. „Das stimmt nicht. Du hast sie mit deinem Leben beschützt. Ihr habt viel mehr gemeinsam, als du vielleicht annimmst. Ihr lacht über die selben Sachen", _'mich'_ , „ihr liegt euch ständig in den Haaren, nur um euch gegenseitig auf die Palme zu bringen, und ihr habt die gleiche Inbrunst beim Essen, auch wenn sie viel mehr verträgt als du."

Der Samurai musste bei dieser Vorstellung lächeln, dann fuhr er fort.

„Sie vertraut dir, dass du immer für sie da bist und kommst, um sie zu retten. Sie ist vor Sorge um dich fast mit dir gestorben. Wenn ich sie nicht festgehalten hätte, als das Piratenschiff in die Luft geflogen ist, wäre sie in den Ozean gesprungen. Wer ist die ganze Nacht am Strand entlang gelaufen, um dich zu suchen? Und auf der Insel, nach der Explosion, wäre sie fast von der Klippe gesegelt, um so schnell wie nur irgend möglich zu dir zu kommen. Hast du sie nicht so verzweifelt deinen Namen rufen hören, als du praktisch tot im Sand gelegen hast? Sie hat deine Wunden behandelt, gesäubert, verbunden. Sich um dich gesorgt. Sicher, sie hat mir auch geholfen. Aber bei dir hatte sie diesen einen gewissen Gesichtsausdruck, zu dir war sie zärtlicher. Man, kapier das endlich, für mich hat sie nie geweint, weil ..."

Er holte tief Luft , „… **SIE DICH LIEBT**! ..."

Mugen war sprachlos und starrte Jin ungläubig mit offenem Mund an, so hatte er diesen noch nie erlebt und was er sagte, war einfach unfassbar. Er sprach mit so viel Leidenschaft, die er nicht erwartet hätte.

Stimmte das alles? Konnte es wirklich so sein? Oh ja, ihre Schreie nach ihm hatte er gehört. Für sie war er zurück gekommen, nur für sie. Er hörte sie immer noch verzweifelt seinen Namen rufen, jeder verdammte Nacht in seinen Träumen.

Niemand hatte etwas derartiges jemals vorher für ihn getan und er hatte ehrlich nie damit gerechnet, dass er mal jemanden begegnen würde, der etwas anderes als Hass oder Abscheu für ihn empfand. Dieses Gefühl, was er in sich selbst empfand und was er ihn ihren Augen gesehen hatte, war etwas völlig fremdes für ihn.

'W_as genau hat dieses Gefühl zu bedeuten? Immer wenn ich an sie denke, macht mein Herz einen Sprung und bei dem Gedanken, ihr könnte was passieren, wird mir schlecht.'_

„Ich muss sie finden." wisperte er leise. Er brauchte eine Bestätigung.

„Das stimmt, wir müssen sie schnell finden."

Mugen sah den anderen entsetzt an, hatte er das etwa laut gesagt?

Jin hatte ihn beobachtetet. Der Vagabund hatte seine Gesichtszüge und Augen nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt. Er konnte den Schmerz, die Verwirrung und den inneren Kampf sehen, aber gleichzeitig wurden seine Augen soft und die Liebe für dieses eine besondere Mädchen war wahrnehmbar. Genau das hatte er versucht zu erreichen.

„Mugen, bitte, tu ihr nicht noch mehr weh." sagte er leise und mit ungewohnt weicher Stimme.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. „Ich würde ihr nicht weh tun, niemals", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Nicht absichtlich, aber sieh, wir beiden haben dieses Leben gewählt. Uns hat es nichts ausgemacht, alleine durch die Gegend zu ziehen oder bei einem guten Kampf zu sterben. Fuu aber nicht. Erst hat sie ihr Vater verlassen. Dann ist ihre Mutter krank geworden und schließlich gestorben. Dank unserer Hilfe ist das Teehaus abgebrannt, indem sie arbeitete, und sie hat sich auf diese irrsinnige Reise mit zwei ihr total fremden Männern begeben. Auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht gewollt hat, aber sie hat von Anfang an auf uns vertraut, besonders auf dich. Sie hat auf dieser Reise viel durch gemacht. Sie wurde entführt, ins Bordell geworfen, geschlagen und musste mit ansehen, wie Menschen gestorben und ihre engsten Vertrauten immer verletzt wurden, ja fast umgekommen sind und sie wieder zusammenflicken. Zum Schluss ist sie selbst fast getötet worden und musste mit ansehen, wie ihr Vater vor ihren Augen ermordet wurde. Und jetzt ist sie wieder alleine. Wie meinst du, fühlt sie sich jetzt?"

Er hielt kurz inne und ließ das alle auf Mugen einwirken. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck starr war, die Augen geradeaus in weiter Ferne gerichtet. Unausgesprochene Gedanken flossen über seine Augen.

„Falls ... wir sie rechtzeitig finden, möchte ich nur, dass du vorsichtig mit ihr bist. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel sie noch ertragen kann. Versuch ihr zu liebe mit Bedacht und Verständnis auf sie zu zugehen. Bitte."

Damit stand er auf und ließ Mugen mit seinen Gedanken alleine. Er hatte für heute genug gesagt.

„Als ich dem Mädchen heute Nachmittag gefolgt bin, hat ein bewaffneter Mann das Haus beobachtet. Das wollte ich dir noch gesagt haben." Jin sah zurück, nickte dann und verließ die Lichtung.

„Wo bist du, Fuu?" flüsterte er leise. Ein Windhauch fuhr ihm durch die Haare und schien diese Worte mit sich zu tragen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit lehnte Mugen sich zurück, blieb auf dem Rücken liegen, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte in den Himmel. Die Sonne war mit einem feurigen Rot untergegangen und die ersten Sterne wurden sichtbar. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

'_Das ist Liebe? Wieso sollte sie mich lieben? Ich muss sie finden. Ich will nicht, dass es ihr schlecht geht. Alles, was ich will, ist, dass sie glücklich und sicher ist.'_

Er mochte es sehr, wenn sie lachte oder unglaubliche Mengen Essen in sich stopfte. Sie war wunderschön, wenn sie sich aufregte und besonders wenn sie sich wegen ihm aufregte - darum hatte er sie immer und immer wieder geärgert und aufgezogen. Andererseits hatte er damit aber auch versucht, sie von sich weg zu stoßen, niemand … vor allem nicht sie ... sollte ihm zu nahe kommen. Er wollte auf niemanden angewiesen sein noch umgekehrt. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso er sich von ihr hatte herum kommandieren lassen, was sonst niemand durfte. Sie hatte ihn mehr als einmal an seinem Gi durch die Straßen geschleift und mit ihren Fäusten oder Geta auf ihn eingeschlagen, wofür jeder andere sofort getötet worden wäre. Ihre Tränen machten ihn wahnsinnig und unsicher. Er vermisste sie, gestand er sich jetzt ein.

Am liebsten wäre er direkt los gerannt, um nach ihr zu suchen. Aber er wusste auch, dass das im Dunkeln wenig Sinn machte. Er erhob sich, streckte sich und ging langsam zum Haus zurück.

'_Ich hoffe, du bist für diese Nacht sicher und morgen werde ich dich finden, versprochen!'_

Eine Sternschnuppe flog hoch über seinen Kopf über den Himmel.

_A/N 2: Viele denken jetzt bestimmt, dass die ganze Badeszene OOC ist, aber ich hatte eine reale Vorlage beim Schreiben. Ein ehemaliger, mir sehr nahe stehender Freund war exakt so. Er hat immer den harten, unnahbaren, starken Mann gegeben, dem jegliche Körperhygiene völlig egal ist, aber dann nahm er von Zeit zu Zeit ein zweistündiges Bad mit allem drum und dran. Ich werde nie dieses erleichterte und entspannte Glitzern in seine Augen und das weite Grinsen vergessen, dass er danach immer, ich betone immer, hatte. Ein einziges Mal hat er es mir gegenüber auch zugegeben, dass nichts über ein richtiges Bad geht. Ich möchte jetzt aber noch klarstellen, dass ich nie mit ihm zusammen war. :-) _

_Für das nächste Kapitel habe ich eine Überraschung für euch und … , aber ohne Reviews dauert es länger und ich weiß, da sind ein paar da draußen, die meine Geschichte lesen! ... MMUUUWWWWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH …._


End file.
